


Study Break

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: Emira asks Viney to help her with a few homework assignments, there, they get a little steamy...
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 26
Kudos: 161





	1. Oh no... She's hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Again one of my drafts, if you like it kudo it blah blah blah. Enjoy.

"Hey! Viney? Could you help me with my homework? I'm kinda behind a little..."

"Yeah sure, after school. Meet me in the detention track room, don't be late!" Viney said, pointing at flustered Emira, "I w-won't!" Emira said, tightening her grip on her books in her chest. "Okay! See ya later, Blight."

Viney walked away with books in one hand, and the other hanging off to her side. 'How can one single girl make me want to kill everybody for her...' Emira was shaken out of her hallucinations by the scream of the bell,

"Shit!"

-Cafeteria-

Emira picked at her food as she stared at the brown haired witch from across the room. She sighed, bringing the attention of Edric, who was enjoying drinking somebody's drink through a portal, "Something bothering you Em?" He said, grabbing the straw with his tongue

"It's nothing Ed," Emira said, wrapping her food back up in the pristine foil it was once wrapped in, and put it in her bag. "Em, you always eat lunch, what's up with you?" Edric said, twirling his finger around, making the small portal disappear, taking the used straw with it

Emira sighed, knowing that Ed wasn't gonna drop it, "It's about this girl, I can't get her out of my head! And out of nowhere! I asked her to study with me! Ed how am I gonna survive 2 hours with her? Alone!" Emira finished her sentence by setting her head on the table, making a quiet bang

"Just jump her," Ed said, grabbing his sandwich from his bag, "How hard can it be?"

"Ed, you don't understand..." Emira said, muffled by her face being pressed onto the table, she then rose her head, and rested her chin on the table, "Her name's Viney, and she's basically the buffest girl I know, plus she's very pretty."

Emira said the last part on accident, but she didn't hate it, Ed knows that Emira is lesbian, and he supports her with all his heart, thats why shes so comfortable with him

Before Edric made a comment, he looked over to the table that Emira was staring at in the corner of the cafeteria, to see a group of three, a dog, which he never actually met before, Jerbo, and a girl. He guesses thats Viney, and he takes notes on how buff she really is. "Okay,"

Edric said, turning back to the table, "You got me there." He brought his hand up and rubbed his chin. "What were you planning to do?" Edric said, lowering his hand back to his lap

"Well, I was planning on just trying to focus on my homework and just not look at her? It sounded like a good idea in my head..." Emira laid her head back on the table, groaning

"Then seduce her, I seen you flirt with women before, you can hook her easily." Ed said, grabbing his sandwich, and taking a bite

"Even if that did work, I would be a awkward mess the whole time, plus when I'm even near her I get weak to the knees..." Emira was this close to just calling the whole thing off

"Doesn't hurt to try!" Edric said, taking another bite of his sandwich

"I'll just see what happens I guess, thanks for nothing." Emira said, crossing her arms on the table, then laying her head on it

"No problem. Oh! And Em?" Ed said, lowering his sandwich to show he was serious, "When you and Viney, do it. Remember to-" Ed whispers in Emira's ear, "Ew! Ed thats disgusting!" Emira said, wishing she never leaned in to hear what he gots to say

"Trust me, women love that!" Edric said, wrapping his trash in the foil, then putting it in his bag

"Right..." As if on cue, the bell screamed, making people leave the cafeteria and back to school

-Last period of the day-

Emira was nervously watching the clock, she didn't know if she wanted to stop it, or make it go faster, either way, she wasn't paying attention, which resulted to her getting the teachers attention, "Blight! Pay attention to your own work please!" The teacher fixed his glasses and returned to reading what Emira thought was a dictionary

After what felt like years, the bell screamed, everyone in the room basically ran out of the room, Emira was just getting out of her seat, making her and the teacher the last people in the room, the teacher was gonna make small talk, but realized how late he was for the egg, and ran off.

'-sigh- Time to make my way to the detention track room, why am I so nervous? I-It's not like we're gonna do anything...' Emira made her way to her locker, and grabbed the books she needed, and headed her way to the detention track classroom

Emira walked up to the door and grabbed her bag strap, 'Okay Blight, don't act stupid!' Emira exhaled and opened the door

She walked in to see Viney sitting at a desk with her books open, she looked up to the sound of the door opening and smiled, "Oh your here, sit right here." Viney grabbed the seat next to her, pulled it out, and patted the seat.

Emira gulped, 'Oh no... She's hot!' She gave Viney a sheepish smile and walked over to her side of the desk and sat down


	2. 'Blight... Not now...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda messed the chapters up a bit? If you got a notification of a new chapter getting posted, make sure to reread the last one, I had to add a whole bunch of story to the end of it, so enjoy that xD anyway, heres chapter 2

"Soooo, what was the assignments you needed to do?" Viney said, closing her books, "O-oh yeah I just have a couple of papers thats all, I just missed the review on Monday too." 'So far so good...'

A couple of minutes passed and Emira got a few assignments done. By now, Emira couldn't get her eyes off Viney. Viney was reading a chapter for history and Emira was staring at her, not listening

'God, if she was my girlfriend right now, I don't know what I'd do, I'd probably kiss her, to be honest I'd passed out, look how hot she is!' Emira bit her lip and crossed her legs. 'Blight... Not now...'

Viney looked over at Emira, "Are you okay?" Emira looked up at the concerned witch, 'Spit something out Blight!' "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." Emira said, Viney turned her chair to be facing Emira

"Blight, your talking to a healing witch, your not fine." Viney said, putting her hand up to her forehead. Emira's face was now blood red, she couldn't get over the fact that Viney was touching her while she was in this state

"Your head is hot, Blight we should take a break." Viney said, closing her books, and putting them in her bag, Emira decided not to just sit there like a idiot and put her books up too

Viney zipped up her bag the same time Emira did, and they both got up the same time, they both locked eyes. Emira looked away, hands clenched onto her leggings

Emira's hunger for Viney grew more, when Viney leaned back in her chair, yawning. Emira could see a bit of Vineys stomach, but quickly looks away. Viney sighs, "So, wanna talk? You know, gossip like every other witch in this school?" Emira turns to face Viney, but not looking at her, she wouldn't be able to take in her beauty

"I should just go, it's late anyway." Emira got up, before a hand grabbed her arm. "Ah ah ah! Blight, your sick, I gotta take care of you." Emira blushes

"Right! I'm sick! Haha, forgot about that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup- Emira's having a gay panic. Next chapters in a few days!


	3. What? Are you on your period?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit- this one took longer than I expected- but hey! We got a chapter xD Enjoy!

Viney pulled Emira down back to her seat, sitting her down. "Now, can you please tell me what's wrong with you? If you don't tell me, I could do a spell that would tell me what's wrong with you, so, to make it easier, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Viney said, turning towards her

'Wait, she can do that? That's cool, but if she uses that on me, she won't see anything, just the heat in between my legs, that'd be embarrassing. Gotta think of something!' Emira sighs

"I just have a stomach ache, I should be fine." Viney scoffed, "Em, your not showing any symptoms of a stomach ache, why are you lying to me?" Emira blushed, 'Should I just tell her? She's not gonna make fun of me, plus she's a healing witch, she gets these kinds of patients all of the time! Here go's nothing.'

"Actually, Viney, its more something personal. I- uh." Emira rubbed her head in embarrassment. "What? Are you on your period?" Viney asked, "What? No! No!" Viney snickers, "Just asking, you never know." Viney stops talking, letting Emira have a moment to talk

"I-I mean- well." Emira rubs the back of her neck, "It has something to do with that area," Emira's face shot blood red. "So, there is something wrong with your vagina?" Viney did a quick glance down to Emira's legs, then back up to her eyes

Emira gulped, noticing her glance. "Y-Yup! Something like that.." Viney moved closer and rubbed Em's knee, "Are you sure it isn't something, more serious?" Emira straighten her back, and gulps. "N-Nope!" Emira tried to keep that sarcastic mood up, but it wasn't working with this witch

"Then there is only one thing that could be wrong with you.." Viney leans in, breathes lightly. She didn't look away from Emira's lips. Emira leans back, trying not to make contact with the brunette witch. "W-What is that.?" Emira said. Viney raises a eyebrow

"You're horny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a sneak peak into the next chapter :D "W-What!? No! I-I am not!", yup- things are getting steamy~


	4. Let me take care of you, Emira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Again, I've been busy with family blah blah blah. But, I do have the next chapter some-what drafted, so lookout for that soon!

"W-What!? No! I-I am not!" Emira said, blushing incredibly red. "You're stuttering, are you nervous? You don't have to be nervous." Viney says. Emira stops, and thinks for a second. 'Wait, did she do the whatever spell on me? How'd she know!?' Viney sits back in her normal position, and sighs, "Why are you horny right now, Em? We're just studying," Viney questions, moving closer to Emira.

Emira grabs a few of her books and shove them into her bag, "N-No reason! I should r-really g-go now..!" Viney grabs Emira's arm, and pulls her down into the seat. "This could be serious Blight, we don't want you running around like that." Emira's face shot blood red.

"I'm fine! R-Really! I can take care of this b-by myself!" Emira said, trying to pull away from the strong witch. "And what's the fun in that? Emira." Viney said, standing up, still grabbing onto her arm. "W-What?" Viney pulls her up, "Just relax-" She said, pushing her to sit on the desk, not caring about the papers and books still left on it.

"W-Wait hang on-" Emira said, trying to pull away from Viney's surprisingly strong grip. "Calm down, just sit back and relax." She said, moving closer to her neck. Emira grabs the edge of the desk, and tries to slow down her heartbeat. Viney smirks, and breathes lightly on her neck, the moves up to her ear, nudging it with the tip of her nose.

Viney looks at her appetizing ear, and starts nibbling it, then takes in her whole earlobe. "J-Jesus, Viney.." Emira said, moaning lightly. "See?" Viney whispers, "Not so bad, huh." Emira bites her lip, and Viney moves in between her legs, grinding her cunt.

"Let me take care of you, Emira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Emira. Let her. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the short chap, I'll try to get the next chap out as soon as possible!


	5. Fine.. But please be quick..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I had to change the whole thing near the end of it. I have different plans for this fic! I was gonna make it just a stand-alone pic, but I decided to put some spice in it!

Em didn't know what was happening, the groping all over her body was making her dizzy, the sounds coming out of both of their mouths was intoxicating, and just the setting was enough to get anybody excited.

"V-Viney, we're at s-school.." Viney pulls away, and looks her in the eye, "Oh yeah?" She moves her hands, and takes her shirt off, "That's funny, coming from the person who was wet in the first place." Emira stares at Viney's body, but before she could make a snarky comment, Viney pounced her.

Emira blushes, even though she still has her bra on, the thought of it makes Emira goes crazy. She decided to change the topic.."Y-You got me there.." Emira inhales sharply, an feels a sharp pain on her neck. "Ah! Viney! What the h-hell.." Emira didn't hate it, she just didn't want to seem like a pervert. Viney didn't respond, instead she moves back up to Emira, and looks her in the eyes, out of breath.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." She said, grinding slowly on her, with her knee. "Er.. I-I never said I-" Emira stops to moan at the grinding. "I liked it." Emira said forcefully. "You liked it?" Viney questions. "N-No! I was f-finishing m-my sentence!" Emira said. Viney ignores her, and cups her cheek. 

"You're pretty." Viney said bluntly. Emira blushes, "W-Wha?" Viney giggles, "Hah, you're cute when flustered, Blight." Viney bites her lip, and looks up and down at her meal, getting a really dirty idea.

"You won't leave if I go to get something, right?" Viney backs away from Emira, and Emira falls down to the ground. "W-What?" Emira slowly looks up, still dizzy from what just happened.

"I have to get something from my locker. Be a good girl, and stay here, okay?" Viney grabs her shirt off the ground and slips into it. "You're just gonna leave?!" Emira, slowly tries to get up. Until Viney pushed her back down, with a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am. And while I'm gone, you won't touch yourself, right?" Viney's shirt wasn't on properly, and Emira could see her stomach. She's still riled up from before, and seeing her like this makes her really, really, really, hungry.

Emira reaches out, to just touch her stomach. "This is gonna be a big problem, huh?" She sighs, and pulls Emira's hand away. "Oi, did you even hear what I just said?" Emira drools. "Titan.."

Viney stands back up, and pulls her shirt back down. "Guess I'll just, leave." That sentence woke Emira from her horny stage, and she completely blanked on what Viney just said now, and before. "What?" She said. "Oh, you're awake!" 'How weird.. I never seen this as one of the side effects.. Hmm.. I guess this really is a big problem.'

"Emira, I'll be gone for a few minutes to get some important thing, until then, try not to touch yourself. If you do, it'll just make this procedure twice as harder." Emira didn't know if she was kidding or not, she actually sounds serious. "B-But.. You can't just leave after doing all that, and not expect me to not touch myself!" Emira crossed her arms.

"I get it, but you have to trust me, please." Hearing her say the word please made all of her worries disappear. "Fine.. But please be quick.." Emira said, deafeningly. "That's a good girl! It won't be long, I promise." Viney quickly fixes her shirt, and darts for the door.

"W-Wait! What if somebody comes it!" Emira asked, hoping she'll have to stay. "Uhm, duh! Just use use your illusion spells to make you invisible. Again, I won't be long!" Viney leaves the classroom, leaving Emira, alone.

"Jeez, what am I gonna do now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your guys Valentines day? ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo it if you enjoyed, and follow me on instagram for updates and etc.


End file.
